Ruhigen Angriff
by A Strange Man
Summary: "Titans. Humanity's biggest threat. The cause of our position within these walls. The cause of my mother's death. The cause of everything bad in this world. I've had enough. Truly, I've had enough of humanity's stagnation, of its helplessness. I will awaken humanity to its flaws, and in doing so, rally them behind me. I shall lead them, show them that we are above the Titans."-Eren
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy, don't, whatever. Just writing out what's clogging up my brain to relieve stress. More on this story at the end of the story. Oh, don't own this anime/manga series, almost forgot that.

_Titans._ _Titans. __**TITANS,,,**_

For as long as Eren Yeager could remember, the behemoths this word was associated with sparked an anger, a passion with himself like no other. They were the reason that he, along with the rest of humanity, were entrapped within the holding pins that their government called _The Walls_. They were the reason he had been driven from his home within _Shiganshina_, a district of the outermost _Wall_, _Wall Maria_. They were the reason why, in losing his home, he had also lost his mother. His mother, killed and devoured by a Titan as he was carried away. Carried away by a soldier who'd always been drunk on the job, and who had now proved was a coward in the face of humanity's threat.

It disgusted him to see that it had taken losing his district, along with the entirety of _Wall Maria_, to snap humanity out of its dull stagnation. Truly, he'd thought the various military branches to be vigilant in their defense, but they were clearly not ready for the Titan threat.

As it had always been.

But no more. Eren Yeager was done with humanity's acceptance of their place in the world. He would apply for military training at the proper age, burn his way through it all with the searing inferno that was his will, and join the **Scouting Legion**. With his position, he would slaughter all Titans in his way, not forgetting his true goal: **awaken humanity from its peace, and drive it towards claiming its rightful place on Earth.**

_**ABOVE THE TITANS!**_

_Titans. __Titans. __**TITANS!**_

"…I've decided, Mikasa." The hard voice of Eren could be heard saying, as the boy reluctantly nipped at his share of bread for the day. Around him, his two childhood friends could be seen, eating their own shares with much less hesitance. Mikasa Ackerman, a girl with soft, onyx hair and calm, blue eyes that didn't seem to fit on one who had recently watched her adopted mother die to a Titan. The other, Armin Arlert, a timid-looking boy with chin-length, dark-blonde hair and radiant blue eyes that spoke against his nervous nature.

"What have you decided on, Eren…?" Mikasa spoke, none of her weariness showing through in her voice. Truth be told, she was worried the young boy had decided to join military training after so long being indecisive. He was a smart boy, a bit hotheaded, but he thought things through. Almost too much, sometimes. Capable of defending himself, Mikasa still followed him wherever he went, intent on looking out for the one who had saved her in the past.

"In a year's time, when I turn thirteen, I will apply for militant training." His tone brooked no room for argument, meaning he'd have none of Mikasa's overprotectiveness. He knew she cared for him, and he returned the sentiment gladly, but sometimes it bugged him to no end how much she worried over him.

"Th-that's great, Eren! Maybe I'll apply, too. We can explore outside the walls together, when we join the Recon Corps!" Armin was truly excited, despite being nervous about the Titans. Mikasa didn't exactly share the sentiment, but…

"I will be joining as well. Someone needs to look out for you two." Protective as always, Mikasa simply turned her gaze on them. First Armin, who flinched away and nodded; then Eren, who simply stared back twice as hard, causing Mikasa's calm gaze to fall to the ground. "…If you'll have me, Eren." She whispered gloomily.

Nodding to himself, Eren simply clamped his hand on the girl's shoulder, causing her to jump at the action. "Of course, Mikasa. I'll need you by my side as I pursue my goal, after all." He offered a small, but genuine smile, the first he'd shown since the fall of _Wall Maria_.

Blushing beneath her scarf, Mikasa hurriedly nodded her head. "Hai!" She still hadn't forgotten how shaken she, as well as most everyone who had been on the evacuation barge, had been at the strong-willed boy's speech. She would gladly follow him to the ends of the Earth, wherever those may be.

Turning, Eren settled his gaze upon Armin, who seemed to gain confidence from his calming, friendly eyes alone. "You'll be needed as well, Armin. I'm sure you'll shape up into a fine soldier alongside the rest of us." "O-of course, Eren." Armin replied happily, glad to have such an inspiring person as a friend.

His eyes then turned down to his unfinished bread, finding it to be almost inedible at the moment. Oh well, he'd save it for later. Right now, his mood was keeping him from thinking of anything but what he planned to do, what he planned to achieve. What he planned for humanity to achieve.

Eren finally settled his gaze upon the distant wall, hiding what was surely a beautiful sunset from his view. His gaze hardened upon a few soldiers who still seemed to laze about atop the wall, drinking from large bottles. "Humanity shall no longer stagnate. It shall no longer live as livestock, caged within these walls to be slaughtered by the waiting, hungry Titans. Instead, it shall rise up, take up arms, slaughter every last Titan…" He breathed in.

Time seemed to slow, as he imagined the gruesome visage of the abnormally-large Titan, glaring heatedly at those lax, uncaring soldiers. Ready to devour them, ready to breach yet another wall, and to unleash the Titans upon humanity again. It made him burn with tempered, focused fury.

"…and it shall claim its rightful place. Above the Titans."

_Titans. __Titans. __**TITANS…**_

This is simply my attempt at a more levelheaded Eren, one that still wishes to slaughter the Titans, but also wishes to protect humanity. In his own way.

Hope you enjoy this small tidbit of a chapter, as it's simply a prologue of sorts.

Also, I'll try my best to most other characters as they are, but I see this Eren having a much bigger impact on how people act.

Seeya soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A bit of a heads-up: in my version of this, all trainees go through a year of simple conditioning and basic strategy/theory classes, preparing them for the roughness of true military training. Jumping straight into things without prior knowledge just seems like a bad idea. So yes, at this time, Eren, Mikasa and Armin are all 14 at the beginning of this.

Don't own the anime or the manga. Woo.

_Titans. __Titans,__**TITANS…**_

"You there! State your name!" A booming, intimidating voice could be heard, one that would scare most trainees into submission. This voice was owned by Keith Shadis, head instructor of the _104__th__ Trainees Squad_ and all-around scary guy. Most wouldn't dare to so much as think something disrespectful towards him while he was around, as he seemed to be good at reading people's faces.

"Armin Arlert, Sir! From Shiganshina, Sir!" This voice wasn't nearly as intimidating, but filled with the same amount of passion as any other soldier dedicated to protecting humanity. Armin, so far, had simply grown a bit taller, not gaining much muscle mass from his training. His intellect, however, had benefited greatly from strategy/theory classes. In his first year alone, he could be considered an above-average tactician.

"Sure you are. Good name for a retard. Your parents call you that?" Keith knew better, this boy he was demeaning was far from being retarded. He just liked to watch his trainees squirm.

"No, Sir! My grandfather, Sir!"

"Arlert, why is a retard like you here, hm?!"

"To contribute to the protection of mankind, Sir!"

"Fucking _splendid_, Arlert! You'll make an amazing meal for the Titans!" Armin found himself turned about, facing the line of trainees behind him. "Line three, observe this example of Titan-feed!"

"Who the hell are you, boy?!" Keith spat as he stepped in front of a blonde male. "Thomas Wagner, Sir! I'm from Trost, Sir!" "Speak up, boy. I haven't got all day!" "I'm Thomas Wagner, Si-" "Talk to me when your balls drop, Wagner!"

During all of this, Eren Yeager was gaining respect by the second for their instructor. He had a feeling this man was the reason why he'd seen so many respectable guards near the walls as of late. Keith seemed to scare a sense of duty to humanity into anyone joining for less than savory reasons. He was sure he'd enjoy his time training under the man.

Eren watched as more and more people were either scared shitless, put in their place, or both. Whether by physical, mental, or emotional means, Keith accomplished what he was there for today. All the while, Eren, couldn't help but note that he and a certain few were left untouched, for unspoken reasons. 'We few know the horrors of That Day, and are held in a different light by this Keith Shadis.' He reasoned with himself.

Just thinking of that day caused a jolt of anger to flow through him, along with something else he'd noticed after his few days of 'lost memory' two years ago. He'd found himself waking up in his bed, a key tied around his neck. He'd also noticed a phantom pain in his arm, where upon his inspection, he'd found a healing puncture wound on his arm, right over one of his veins. He'd brushed it off to be pondered later, and moved on with his life.

Now, with his anger came a strong urge to kill, to protect, to do anything really. It felt weird, but he passed it off as his controlled anger towards Titans, towards humanity's flaws, towards himself. He'd simply channel it all into his will, fuel himself with it and push forward, for humanity's sake.

Casting his gaze quickly over the lines before him, he took note of people who stood out. Reiner Braun, an intimidating blonde with a hard gaze, broad shoulders, and imposing height. He seemed almost like a Titan himself, ready to rip into his enemy at a moment's notice.

Bertholdt Fubar, tall and slender. His hair a dark brown, paired with a tan complexion. His eyes held a hint of meekness, overwhelmed by intellect and weariness. He seemed smart, but unassertive.

Annie Leonhardt. Her gaze was flat and stoic, piercing in its intent to scare one away. Her hair a nice shade of blonde, bright and vibrant in comparison to her expression. Her body seemed to be lean and toned beneath her uniform, though one couldn't tell unless they had more time to inspect. She seemed to be one immersed in self-imposed solitude.

Christa Renz had a kind, pleasant look to her face despite being set in what could be assumed to be her best "stoic face". Bright, blonde hair matching her equally bright gaze. Eren's assumption of her would be that she wished to do right as much as humanly possible.

Ymir, no last name. Gaze as stoic as Leonhardt's, stance equally untelling, she seemed impossible to get a read on from a simple glance. All he could gain from his once-over were her looks: dark-tan skin, dull-brown eyes and roughly-done black hair.

There were a few others, but he'd analyze them more at a later time. These were simply the ones who immediately caught his attention.

"Jean Kirschtein, Sir! I'm from Trost, Sir!"

"Why are you here?"

"T-to join the Military Police and live in the Interior, Sir." Hearing this, Eren tensed considerably. Another who wished to remain within as livestock. It disgusted him.

"Oh, so you wanna live in the Interior, hm?" "Yessi- Ghk!" The man known as Jean found himself on the ground, holding his potentially-bleeding forehead.

"You think you can join the Military Police if you can't even take a hit to your precious face?!"

Oh, yes. Eren truly respected this man, Keith. That much was certain.

_Titans. __Titans.__**TITANS!**_

"So, Eren. What was it like? How did the Colossal Titan look like?!" "Yeah, how big was he? Did he have skin?" Tons of questions were being thrown at him as he tried to eat his meal. Since he'd mentioned where he was from, he'd been hounded for details by just about everyone, even that kind looking one, Christa. He hadn't minded telling her, though. She was a pleasant conversationalist, unlike these people crowding around him.

"He was big enough to at least peak over the wall, as well kick a building-sized hole in it. He had pretty-much no skin, so he was all red muscle and cartilage." He was getting tired of repeating the same answer.

"And how were the other Titans that came through the hole? Were they as scary as we've been told?" A few looked like they'd piss themselves at the answer of this question. Eren smirked, happy that a different question had been asked.

"Of course they are. How else do you think we'd be trapped within these walls, hm?" After stating this, he slammed a fist on the table, causing most of the crowd to flinch at the sudden noise. "I'll tell you how. Humanity has become stagnant, complacent in its ways of living within the walls. Everyday, we live knowing that the wall could break, and that Titans could flood in and slaughter us all like livestock. I, myself, am here to awaken humanity to its flawed view of the world, and lead humanity towards freedom of the walls, freedom of the Titan threat, freedom of its stagnation." He glanced around, noting that almost everyone in the mess seemed to stare at him in one way or another. Sighing, Eren stood from his seat, no longer hungry, and made his way out of the building. He only spared Jean, the presumably-spineless man from earlier, a piercing glare.

Mikasa stood moments later, passing by the same man as she did on her way to follow Eren. His speeches always managed to stir up her emotions, and they were one of the main driving forces behind her joining alongside him.

Of course, she'd also noticed the way most of the female trainees looked at him, and she found herself yet another reason to go where he went: to keep women from claiming him. She reasoned that she was only looking out for him as a sister, nothing more.

_Titans. __Titans.__**TITANS…**_

Having sent Mikasa on her way-after giving her a reassuring hug, of course- he'd decided to remain outside and watch the stars. They didn't interest him nearly as much as what was outside the walls for the time being, but he did occasionally ponder what was up there. Before he could begin doing so, his ears caught the sound of a body flopping against the ground. 'Potato-girl,' he thought as he recognized her hair.

"Ah, Eren!" There was that kind voice he'd come to enjoy in the time he'd been here. He turned to see Christa coming his way, a stout filled with water and a loaf of bread in her arms. He smiled lightly in her direction, waving as he did. "Yo, Christa."

"I didn't think you'd be out so late, but I guess I'm in luck." Stepping beneath the light of the lamp, Eren could now see her own smile directed towards him. "I originally brought this food out here for Sasha, but she seems to be passed out. I myself am not too physically strong, so it'd be nice if you could carry her to the bunks for me." She even batted her eyes a few times for good measure, however unintentional it was.

"Fine by me," Eren intoned, swiftly picking the potato-girl up off of the ground. He'd honestly figured she'd jump to life at the sound of food being mentioned, but lo-and-behold, she didn't. "You owe me another conversation sometime tomorrow as payment, though." He added as an afterthought. It'd be nice to have a friend outside of the ones from his childhood.

"Of course, Eren." Christa replied curtly, her facing brightening further, if it was possible, at the chance to have a friend besides Ymir.

As the two made their way to one of the cabins, the aforementioned Ymir could be sighted coming beneath the streetlamp. "…Eren Yeager. Hmph, I suppose the girl could use more 'friends' anyway." Her eyes narrowed at 'friend'. She'd have to keep tabs on this boy, for sure.

_Titans. __Titans.__**TITANS!**_

So, there's that. As you can see, it's hard for me to characterize how people would act around Eren, especially people who have little interaction with him in the actual show.

Let me know what you think, give me any ideas you feel could contribute well to this story, etc.

Seeya.


	3. Chapter 3

So, Chapter 3. I didn't think I'd get along this far, considering how short I write chapters. Oh well, more at the end of this.

Don't own the anime/manga, blah. Is this mandatory?

_Titans. Titans. **TITANS…**_

'Day 1 of our time here. I suppose we'll be run through the wringer during the first few weeks, in order to weed out the unfit.' This was Eren's thought process as he awoke, not comprehending where he was at the moment. His eyes were still closed to the surroundings, but he could hear the voices of many early risers. Distinctly _female_ voices. His eyes shot wide at that.

'Why am I in the female cabin, of all places?' His thoughts were now full of panic, as if Instructor Keith caught him here, he'd surely be sent to hell and back, at least twice. 'Shit, shit, shit! What am I going to do?!'

"Eren," He flinched at hearing his name called, but calmed when he considered who it was. "Christa… You surprised me." He turned in his bunk to find said girl laying there. Why was he in the place of her bunk buddy, and where was said buddy, he wondered.

Reading his nervousness as stemming from potential punishment, Christa reached up to give him a comforting pat on the chest. "No need to worry about discipline, Eren. Word is that Instructor Keith is completely swamped with recruit forms for the batch after us, so training for the day is delayed. Meaning no cabin inspection." Sitting up, the girl smiled as she could manage, considering she hadn't been awake too long herself.

Eren's demeanor immediately relaxed, and a breath he didn't know was being held, released heavily. "Luck favors me on this day. Truly, I am blessed." Chuckling lightly to himself, he raised himself off of the bed swiftly, stretching until an amazing crunch could be heard near the center of his back. The beds weren't high-grade, but certainly better than sleeping on hay-and-cobblestone ones. "So, what are we to do for the morning? Laze about?" He certainly doubted Keith would leave them completely unattended.

Christa managed to stand as well, after rubbing a bit more sleep out of her eyes. "Mm, I suppose we're meant to speak amongst each other, form bonds and get to know our future brothers-and-sisters in arms."

"Sounds good. I've been meaning to speak with a particular bunch of people. You just happen to be one of them." Eren offered the girl across from him a hand, gripping hers firmly when she returned the gesture, and shaking. "I look forward to serving alongside you, Christa. You're certainly more lively than most, so that's a thing to be happy about."

Blushing at the hand contact slightly, Christa still managed to stare the man before her in the eyes. "Thank you for your kind words, Eren. I'm glad my worth as moral support seems to be so high."

Nodding his head firmly, as well as a gentle smile, Eren pulled the girl into a hug with his grip, however brief it was. "I'll be going. I'll talk to you more this evening."

"O-of course, Eren!"

_Titans. **Titans.**_ _**TITANS!**_

"Oi, Yeager-boy!" A strong, hard voice could be heard yelling after said man. The voice belonged to Reiner Braun, as only someone as big as he seemed to be confident enough to yell after him in such a way.

Turning, Eren found himself facing a broad, clothed chest. His gaze rose up, meeting the eyes of Reiner. His face was certainly less intimidating than yesterday, as it sported a small, friendly grin. His eyes seemed light up with mischief as well. "Ah, Reiner. Good morning." His greeting was returned curtly, followed by…

"So, rumor has it that you went to the female cabin and didn't return. Why would that be, hm?" He waggled his eyebrows, emphasizing what was probably the main thought of most in the male cabin.

Eren quirked his lips into a small smirk. He certainly liked this guy already. "Why, whatever do you mean? Could it be that the entirety of the male cabin is jealous that I slept within female territory? Really, I find that… easy to believe, actually." He brought his hand up to Reiner's shoulder, turning him to walk with him as he did. "Of course, all I did was, in fact, sleep. Nothing more."

"That's surely harder to believe than our jealousy, considering how much attention to draw from just about every female recruit. And it hasn't been but a day!" Reiner put on a fake pout, as he liked to think his broad, muscled physique was much more desirable than Eren's own lean, runner's build. Apparently, it was not.

"Believe what you will, Reiner. Honestly, I could care less for most of the attention I get, though there are a few who… draw my own attention to them. No names, though." Having said his last piece to another of the group he wished to speak with, he sprinted off, not waiting to hear Reiner's questions.

"Grr…_** I WILL FIND OUT, YEAGER-BOY! MARK MY WORDS!**_"

_Titans. __Titans._ _**TITANS…**_

He'd only woken up an hour ago, and already his day turning out to be very eventful. 'I wonder who'll show up next.' He figured the next time he met with Reiner, he'd see Bertholdt as well. The two seemed to not stray too far from each other. Childhood friends, maybe. Speaking of that,

"Eren, who's bunk did you sleep in!" Ah, there was Mikasa's 'calm-fury' voice. There was a hint of worry in there, but he didn't let it faze him. "Same as I answered to Braun, not naming anyone. I know what you'd do to the poor soul if I did." Really, sometimes it was just annoying how protective Mikasa could be.

"B-but, Eren.. I-" "I don't need you to look out for me all the time, Mikasa. Really, it's my business whose bed I'm in, and with whom. Not yours." Seeing her flinch at this, his weakness for women in general kicked in, and he quickly pulled her into a hug. "That doesn't mean I don't care about you any less. Don't even think that, okay?" Feeling her simply nod against his chest, he glanced around, glad that no one seemed to be paying them any mind. Except that spineless guy, Jean. He seemed to be staring with blatant depression displaying on his face. "Of course, I think it's kind of cute how much you care about me." He added as an afterthought, hugging her just a bit tighter.

Across the dirt road, leaning against the railing of the mess-hall's porch, Jean felt himself dying inside at the sight of that beautiful girl being hugged so tenderly by the Yeager-brat. Turning, Jean found himself facing the back of one Connie Springer. Contemplating suicide for a moment, he reached out, wiping his sweaty palm on the guy's shirt.

"What the hell?! Did you wipe something on my shirt?!" Connie yelled in anger as he tried to reach whatever was on his back. It felt wet, and slimy. Ew.

"Yes," Jean spoke, voice dull and dead. "My faith in humanity, Connie."

_Titans. __Titans. **TITANS!**_

"Yeager. Come with me." Yep, it seemed like he'd be able to speak with just about everyone that he wanted to today. That was Annie Leonhardt. Shrugging, Eren complied, following after her as she walked into the trees surrounding the trainee camp.

He quickly found himself beside the girl, able to gain an up-close look at her. It seemed to him that she simply didn't enjoy socializing at all. She purposefully distanced herself from everyone after the 'Rite of Passage', even Reiner and Bertholdt, who seemed to want to talk to her. Why she chose him, of all people, was a mystery.

Snapping out of his thoughts, his vision shifted from the girl beside him to the destination before them: a small clearing, devoid of trees with sparse amounts of trampled grass, probably an area used for hand-to-hand training.

"What is it that drives you, Yeager?" The question was sudden, considering they hadn't spoken at all the entire way here. Raising a brow, Eren focused one of his stronger, piercing looks on the girl, finding her to be unflinching, and therefore worthy of a simple explanation.

"To protect humanity from itself." This garnered the largest facial change he'd seen in her; a slight widening of the eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" He figured it could be interpreted in a few ways, but his was clear, at least to him. Sighing, he sat himself cross-legged on the ground, motioning Annie to do the same before him. When she had, he launched into a tale of how, in his view, the guards of Shiganshina, representing humanity, hadn't been prepared in the slightest for That Day. How the citizens of Shiganshina themselves were unprepared for That Day, complacent in their ways of living within the walls, within holding pins, as livestock. Livestock, raised to simply be harvested by the Titans. How, because of this, he'd lost his mother, despite a guard being present to defeat the Titan responsible. How, as a result of all of this, he'd allowed his anger, his sorrow, his passion, along with his want to join the Scouting Legion, to all culminate into one drive, aimed at multiple goals: awakening humanity from its peace, rallying them behind him, and finally defeating the Titans, with the combined efforts of humanity as a whole, not as parts.

"…" By the end of this, Annie's lips had pursed together in a thoughtful pout, more emotion than her simple brow-raising from earlier. Finally, after a few minutes of pondering, Annie's eyes found Eren's, and a small, almost unnoticeable smile graced her face. "I respect you, Eren."

Eren, himself, could only smile back.

_Titans._ _Titans._ _**TITANS…**_

And from this, I suppose you'll realize why, exactly, I have Annie, Christa, and Mikasa listed as characters.

If not, oh well.

Other than that, please do leave a review, even if it's simply to encourage/discourage me. A good example of what's driving me would be reviews by **Zyzz**. There's your freebie. Other shout-outs will cost a bit.

Oh, and to clear things up from Ch.1, I was just going by the wiki description for Mikasa. Sorry if you guys think her eyes are colored differently.

Anyways, seeya.


	4. Chapter 4

And here we have it, Chapter 4. I suppose we're getting somewhere, though I certainly am not in my quest to write longer chapters. Anyways, more at the end of this.

Don't own the anime/manga, though I suppose if I did, Eren's Titan form would be a bit more impressive.

* * *

_Titans_._ Titans._ _**TITANS…**_

* * *

"Seriously, faulty 3DMG harnesses? If anything, it sounds to me like someone had it out for ya', Yeager-boy." The mood within the mess-hall was very light, considering what had happened earlier today. And of course, it all revolved around Eren 'Yeager-boy'. You see, just yesterday they had begun the aptitude test, to weed out the weak who had made it through basic. Simply balance yourself in midair, suspended by two wires, and you'd pass. Sadly, many just didn't have what it took to work the basic principle of the 3DMG. Of course, Eren was quite confident he'd be able to manage it. Yet, after the first day of failing numerous times, he'd retired early to sleep off his lapse of control over his anger. He'd yelled at Armin, and felt terrible for it.

The next day, he'd found himself getting it on the first try, for over a minute. But, once again he'd fallen, halfway through a victory screech. Keith Shadis, wondering about this peculiarity, had asked one of the trainees to swap harnesses with Eren. Afterwards, he'd managed to balance himself perfectly, without even trying. And that was how it'd come to be known that his own harness was faulty.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You all just can't accept that military-grade stuff isn't always flawless." This had double-meaning in his mind, though no one seemed to catch the subtle barb aimed at the military.

"Fine, Yeager-boy. Have it your way." With that, Reiner resumed eating his meal, unhappy with how easily Eren deflected everything he stated or questioned about.

"Congratulations on passing the test, Eren. I knew you could do it." There was Christa, always the supportive one. She currently occupied one of the seats beside him, and was too focused on his face to pay her food any mind.

"Of course he'd pass. Otherwise, his bravado would be just that." Annie occupied the other, though she was actually eating. Still, her eyes flickered to him on occasion.

This seating arrangement didn't sit well with Mikasa, though she decided to take the seat directly across from him. It'd allow her to keep the two girls within her vision, as well as Eren. "I'm glad you passed, Eren. We won't be separated now." Her scarf was thankfully wrapped around her face, else you'd see her heavy blush.

Pausing in his eating, Eren exchanged glanced with all who'd said their piece, smiling gently at each. "Thank you, thank you. I couldn't have done so without your support," Aimed at Christa, "your respect," Annie, "and your caring." Mikasa. He resumed eating once again, knowing he'd accomplished what he wanted to with that simple statement.

* * *

_Titans. Titans._ _**TITANS!**_

* * *

"Today, we will begin hand-to-hand instruction. Please disperse amongst yourselves into groups of no more than eight, and choose your partners from this group." Another day, another bunch of bruises and abrasions.

The group Eren would be stuck with came together on its own, as all who'd become acquaintances with him drew close. Reiner, Annie, and Christa; Bertholdt came along with Reiner, and Ymir with Christa. Of course, Armin and Mikasa also joined in, though for different reasons. Armin, simply to be close to his best friend. Mikasa, to keep her brother safe. Right.

"So, our group formed with ease," Eren commented half mindedly, glancing around at everyone as he did. "Though, who'll be sparring with who?"

"Dibs on Christa." No surprise, Ymir called her. She seemed protective of the girl. Very curious.

"I'll spar with Annie." Reiner seemed overly eager to spar with the stoic girl.

"Bertholdt, would you like to spar?" "Ah, of course, Armin." The two timid ones. That was about right. Of course, that meant…

"Ah, um.. Please be gentle, Mikasa?" He knew he could fight the girl on even ground, but of course, these spars had no rules. And men held a particular weakness.

"No promises, Eren." Fortunately, Mikasa was unwilling to damage that area in the slightest, for unknown reasons. _Right_.

…

"**GOD HELP ME! LEGS JUST DON'T BEND THAT WAY!**"

That didn't mean she'd go easy on him anywhere else.

* * *

_Titans. __Titans. __**TITANS…**__**So much pain…**_

* * *

"I'm so glad you're okay, Eren! Hopefully, you'll be healed properly by tomorrow." The worried voice of Christa could be heard, muffled as it was, as she nuzzled Eren's bandaged chest lightly. Currently, he lay in bed, bruised pretty much everywhere, if not bleeding slightly from some of those places. He had no idea what'd come over Mikasa to make her go all out in a spar. Honest. He had _no_ clue.

Absentmindedly, he reached out his hand, clasping the cold stout of water held in Annie's waiting hands. She didn't express it vocally, but her face, mainly her eyes, showed worry and nervousness. "Thank you, Christa. Annie." Turning his head whilst drinking from the stout, he found Mikasa on one of the other beds, not nearly as bandaged and worn as he. She was even sitting up, ready to leave. Though, he noticed how she was glaring heatedly at the girl currently hugging him, then switching to glare just as murderously at Annie.

Yep. _Not a single clue_.

* * *

_Titans. __Titans. __**TITANS…**_

* * *

Today was supposed to be a mix of more strategy/theory, like what they learned in basic, along with 3DMG maintenance. Basically, they'd be taking apart and putting together a 3DMG set while being timed. On the first day of maintenance training, though? Brutal.

Strategy was spent going over various diagrams of Titans, ranging from 3-5m, all the way to the Colossus 50m. These diagrams were accompanied by various forms of mathematics, having to do with the angle of trajectory and all that yatta-yatta. Basically, the best way to maneuver around a Titan given its height, body-shape, and circumstances it was encountered under.

Theory was more along the lines of in-depth Titan study, based off of various sketches taken while in the field. Some of them were rough outlines, while others were beautifully done, as if created by an artist within Wall Sina. By beautiful, Eren meant disgusting and terrifying, lifelike.

Soon, they'd moved on to 3DMG maintenance, where they'd be receiving their personal Gear for training, as well as instructions on how to repair them. This class would only be revisited once a month, to make sure the Gear was being maintained properly.

"Take a seat at your designated seat, pull out the tools indicated to operate on your Gear, and begin when I say so." Keith Shadis would be the one judging, of course, but he had another watching the timer. It'd be stopped for the one who finished fastest.

"Begin!" The clinking of various tools being pushed against bolts could be heard, though one station particular was putting off more noise than the others. Eren's of course.

He was currently in a world of his own, analyzing each piece with precision as he rushed through disassembling the Gear. Soon all pieces were spread neatly across the table, organized in whatever order he'd decided upon. Seeing all was well with the gear, he swiftly reassembled the complex machinery, much quicker than he'd taken it apart. His fist slammed against the table as he yelled, "Done, Instructor!"

Throughout the various stations, eyes were wide, mouths were agape, and some were even voicing their own disbelief. Instructor Keith in particular was glancing between his fellow instructor's stopwatch and Eren's station with a disgruntled look. "Yeager!" He finally yelled back, quickly stepping before the young man.

"Yes, Instructor!"

"You expect me to believe that you disassembled, inspected, and reassembled your set of 3DMG in under 10 minutes, Yeager?!"

"Yes, Instructor!"

"Do it again, then. Tobias, start the timer on my mark. Now!"

…

…

…

"Done, Instructor!"

Keith simply couldn't believe his eyes. The boy had shaved off roughly two minutes there, bringing him from 10 to 8. For the first time in his career as an Instructor, Keith Shadis _grinned._

"Fan-fucking-tastic, Yeager! You're excused for early dinner. Instructor Tobias, continue on with your lesson!"

"Of course, Sir!"

As Eren turned to leave, he caught sight of something that caused him to freeze.

His instructor was _saluting_ him. What a fucking day.

He swiftly returned the gesture of respect, and hurried out of the building. He had first pickings of today's meal in the mess hall. _Sweet!_

* * *

_Titans. __Titans.__**TITANS!**__**…AND FOOD!**_

* * *

'Well, going by all that's happened so far, from my classes to my interactions with the various people here, I feel like these three years'll be the most eventful ones I'll ever have.' And he'd be right.

With people like Christa and Annie hanging off of him, two complete emotional opposites, as well as Mikasa's strange mood swings, his days would certainly be filled with plenty of drama.

With Reiner, Bertholdt, and Armin there to hassle him about his various interactions with said girls, as well as the rest of the female trainees, he'd be thoroughly stressed out.

Eren's eyes glazed over, as he thought back to the Head Instructor, _the_ Keith Shadis, saluting him, a mere cadet. With that, he was certainly one step further in his goal to rally humanity behind him. Respect was key in this, specifically militant respect.

His eyes refocused, as one Jean Kirschtein walked past him, a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread in hand. His lips thinned into a grim line, as his ears toned out the "Are you alright, Eren?" from Christa. Going by just how many people were training with hopes of joining the Military Police, he'd be having to give plenty of speeches throughout the next years. To reach his goal, all of humanity would be needed to defeat the Titans, not just the ones brave enough to hit the frontlines without need of encouragement.

He'd be damned if a single person managed to escape into the sea of livestock flowing within Wall Sina. He'd be damned if anyone even dared to say that the walls would hold forever. He, for one, knew better. Witnessing the events of That Day destroyed his faith in the walls completely.

He would _not_ allow humanity to destroy itself.

* * *

_Titans. __Titans. __**TITANS…**_

* * *

There, that's that. I'll probably be skipping to graduation from here, though I may set up a few more interactions via flashbacks for the sake of explaining character development.

Thanks for all the positive review. Glad to see my small chapters aren't bugging anyone that much. And also, thank you for your reviews, {insert name from prev. ch. here}.

To those it may concern, determine whether it's a harem or not on your own. It should be obvious, but meh.

Seeya, then.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own the anime/manga. If I did, it'd probably suck.

* * *

_Titans… __**TITANS!**_

* * *

"Hey, Eren… Now that you're in the Top Ten of all the graduates, will you still be going to the Recon Corps?" Whereas before there was loud chatter, the room filled with graduates and food went silent at Thomas Wagner's question. There were now many people who doubted Eren's bravado, seeing as he'd managed to slip into the Number 1 spot in the top ten.

Seeing all of the doubt still aimed towards him, Eren found his smile gone from his face, the graduation party ruined for him. He raised a hand to massage the bridge of his nose to relieve a bit of stress. "Honestly, you'd think by now, with all the speeches, all the extra time I put into my training," his gaze shifted over to a distant table, where Annie was seated, staring at him with one of her rare smirks, "every bit of help and support I received from my future comrades, I'd be done proving my intent."

"I-I didn't mean to offend you, Eren, it's just…" "It's just that most people would use my position to gain posting within the Military Police. You'd be right on the money with most, but I'm _not_ most." Feeling he'd said enough, Eren made his way through the crowd, and out the exit.

…

…

"Eren!"

Hearing his name called, Eren turned his gaze from the star-lit sky to see a few approaching figures. Armin, who'd been the one to get his attention, along with Christa, Ymir, Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt.

"Ah, hey guys. What're you all doing out here?" He'd think they'd be enjoying the remainder of the party instead of following him out.

"Idiot, does a frail, weak girl need a reason to be near a big, strong man such as yourself." Annie's statement was laced with half-hearted sarcasm, and could be the nearest thing to a joke she'd probably say. Moments later, she'd occupied one of the spaces next to Eren, turning the same smirk from earlier up at him as she did.

"Oi, you're far from weak, Annie. Your training was brutal." That was all Eren got to say, as more people decided to flock to him. Christa found herself sitting in front of Eren, resting her back shamelessly against his chest before he could protest. Ymir, smirking at this, occupied the other space beside Eren, leaning her head teasingly on his shoulder. Mikasa, furious at all of the shameless 'harpies', settled for sitting behind the boy, pulling his head just underneath her scarf-covered chin.

"…Uh, okaaay then," was all Reiner had to say about the situation, as he knew not to tease 'Yeager-boy' around his protective following. He simply took a seat near Ymir, turning his gaze up to the stars. Bertholdt was blinking owlishly at Eren's position, still doing so as he sat beside Annie. Armin simply came up beside Mikasa, used to this situation, more or less.

"…Can't say I'm not comfortable." Eren commented, resting one hand on Annie's own, and another within Christa's hair.

Life was _great_ sometimes.

* * *

_Ladies…_ **Ahem. **_**TITANS!**_

* * *

And other times, it was _**hell**_.

"Squad Four, man the cannons! Ward off the Colossus as best you can! We will _not_ have a repeat of That Day!" Well, Eren seemed to be a natural for taking command under pressure. Of course, why would he be under pressure at all?

"Fuck! Sasha, get that guy hanging from your line to a med-station. We need everyone we can get, even the injured, to defend this district!" It'd taken 5 years, but the damn Colossus had reared its ugly head once again. And this time, Eren would be there to cleave its head from its shoulders.

Speaking of which…

"Die, damnit!"

…The slicing of air could be heard. Afterwards, the launching of 3DMG, followed by a cry of barely-controlled anger.

…

…

"**IT FUCKING DISAPPEARED?!**"

…

…

"Out of the way, asshole."

"Don't call me an asshole, Jean. We may have our differences, but we're still comrades in this. We're dealing with Titans here. Be careful." Before Jean could say anything else, Eren stalked off.

…

…

"Eren… please don't die." Mikasa currently held onto Eren's arm, the tears in her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"Don't worry about me, Mikasa. I won't die until I've accomplished my goal."

A small, unseen smile spread across Mikasa's lips. She trusted him completely, knowing his goal was at stake.

…

…

"Good luck, Eren. You'll be in my thoughts." Christa's voice muffled out against Eren's chest.

"Don't die, idiot. It'd be dull without you around." Ymir spoke, ruffling his hair.

Eren felt much more confident.

…

…

Words weren't needed, as Annie decided that actions spoke louder, in this case especially.

Eren's first kiss was unexpected, but welcomed wholeheartedly.

* * *

_Titans… __**TITANS!**_

* * *

The pain caused by his lost leg was excruciating, more than he could've thought the severing of an appendage could feel. He felt so stupid, allowing the adrenaline pumping within to affect his judgement. Because of that, right after he'd come out of killing a few 5-meters, he'd flown dangerously close to the waiting maw of a 3-meter, and the lack of his left leg was what he had to show for it.

His goal, now pushed so far out of reach by this single mistake. He'd be retired, without even reaching the Scouting Legion's induction ceremony. Damn the Titans, damn humanity, damn _himself_, damn-

"**AGH! SOMEONE, HELP!**"

"A-Armin! Hold on, friend!"

Hastily, Eren leapt across the gap between the two buildings, with the help of his 3DMG and still-pumping adrenaline. From there, he dove desperately into the bearded mouth of the Titan, gripping the slimy hand of his friend, and throwing him out in a burst of almost-inhuman strength. Without realizing it, steam was coming off of his stub of a leg.

"Armin, get out of here. Go, now! I'm useless without my leg!"

"No! I won't leave you behind, Eren! You still have so much to-"

A bloody, broken arm flew past Armin's face. The Titan had closed its mouth, and swallowed.

…

…

"Eren Yeager… Cadet of the 104th Trainees Division, Rank 1 among graduates… has been registered as K.I.A.!" Armin's tears had dried up, but the despair on his visage remained.

"…I'm going. I'm going to kill every last Titan, whether you all are with me or not…" Mikasa breathed out, her face devoid of emotion. "Eren wouldn't want us to give up after this. He'd want us to fight on, to continue to protect humanity in his stead. If you're too much of a coward to do so, stay behind."

Almost everyone followed her, and the ones who didn't, were content to take out their frustrations on the Titans that now surrounded them.

…

…

'I'm sorry, Eren. I'm out of gas, now. All I can do is fight on foot, and hope I get lucky.' In her grief Mikasa had recklessly spent most of the gas in her 3DMG on the travel between various Titans. She slaughtered all in her way with ease. But now, she only had her swords to rely on, as a 15-meter slowly approached. Poised to strike out, Mikasa faltered only slightly upon hearing a second, just-as-big by its footsteps, Titan approach from behind.

She dared not turn, knowing if she did, her will to fight would vanish. Eren wouldn't want that.

"**P… Pro…**" It was guttural, a truly mortifying and garbled voice that tried to pronounce a two-syllable word.

"**Pro… tect…**" Finally, Mikasa did turn, wondering if it actually was the Titan behind that spoke. Just as she did, she found herself tossed in the air, unable to see anything. Save, of course, for a giant, muscled arm flying high above her peripheral, straight into the jaw of the first Titan.

"**PROTECT!**"

She'd never found herself admiring a Titan, ever. They were all human-killing beasts, right? Well, she'd never seen one Titan beat another to death, all while screaming a single word. For all she knew, no Titan had ever spoken.

Finally, she got a glimpse it, as it had calmed down long enough to stare down_ directly_ at her. It looked rather muscled and well-proportioned, unlike most Titans she'd seen. Two different rows of teeth, one set higher than the other. Sharp, dagger-like, intimidating. Its eyes were the same shade as Eren's, which caused her heart to pound. Even more convincing was its medium-length brown locks, coming down just a bit more than Eren's had. Pointed ears that seemed to twitch at the slightest sound, as well as an equally sharp nose that inhaled in short, quick bursts.

Upon finishing her inspection of her Titan savior, she noticed its arms twitch, and its legs come together. It roared, slamming a fist each against its back and chest. No way…

It pledged its heart.

* * *

_Titans… __**TITANS…**_

* * *

And there it is, after a few days' delay. I spent those days watching Ep. 24 over and over, as well as playing SMITE/LoL. Weird mix, I suppose. Anyways, I finally got myself away from that stuff long enough to update. Cheers.

Anyways, seeya.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own the anime/manga. If I did, I'd have probably introduced what happened with Eren's Titan in Ep. 25 a bit earlier. That shit was awesome.

* * *

_Titans… __**TITANS…**_

* * *

"**PROTECT! PROTECT! PROTECT!**" For every fist thrown, every kick unleashed, every Titan splattered against the ground, this Rogue Titan that'd appeared yelled that one word. Mikasa, having met up with the others, watched alongside them as it effortlessly worked through wave after wave, only taking minimal injury at most.

"I see what you mean, Ackerman. Its stance when it fights reminds me of Eren's." Annie's comment was met with a cold stare from Mikasa. Annie simply smirked and turned back to the fight.

"I-its general build reminds me of Eren!" Christa covered her mouth a moment later, managing to blush despite the situation.

Mikasa's face grew colder at this. 'No one gets to see Eren shirtless… NO ONE!' She thought angrily, fists clenching.

"Oh yeah, he's got quite the body on him underneath the uniform. Almost makes up for him being such an idealist." Ymir was shamelessly licking her lips, her eyes closed as she thought about things that Mikasa would go ballistic over.

"Oi, oi, enough Yeager-worship. We need to get back inside and figure out a way to clear the 3 meters from the gas storage." Jean, jealous as he was, was also concerned about saving everyone he could.

"He's right, let's get to work everyone." Reiner stated rather simply, his eyes still on the Rogue as it continued its rampage.

* * *

_Titans._ _**TITANS!**_

* * *

"We spent a lot of time resupplying, and it's still going. When the hell is it gonna just drop dead?!" Jean screamed, frustrated. All of the females present turned a glare on him, even Christa, which caused him to flinch away, a rain cloud of depression hovering above him.

"It looks like the thing's taken quite a bit of damage. Exposed ribcage, left arm's a stump. Still, it's wrecking all of the competition." Reiner was quite impressed with this abnormal.

"**PROTECT!**" A 15 meter flew through the air, its jaw buried within its own facial structure.

"Ah, its technique is flawless." Annie commented, voice as dull as ever, but a certain gleam in her eye.

"Think we'll get a chance to find out why it only kills other Titans, Mikasa?" Armin asked, curious about the abnormal himself. "Maybe. It seems like that was the last of the Titans in this area, so I'm going to approach it." "B-but-" "Don't worry, Armin. I'm rank 2 for a reason." There was the slightest hint of cockiness in her voice, though no one would be able to pick up on it.

Approaching the Rogue was more difficult than she'd thought, as it seemed to still be raging in its search of more Titans within the area. "Hey, Titan!" At Mikasa's shout, the 15 meter turned its head to her, suddenly settling into a relaxed stance. Its eyes stared at her curiously, as she launched through the air, landing on the building directly in front of him.

Having reached this point, Mikasa had no idea what she was actually going to do. Of course, you don't simply ask a raging Titan "Why are you killing?" and expect an answer, right?

Lost in thought, she didn't realize until it was there, that the Titan had settled its hand next to her, cupped upwards like a platform. Hearing the shifting of tiles beneath the giant hand, she turned her gaze to it, questioningly. It simply nodded its head, fingers flinching slightly when Mikasa stepped up onto it. It carefully brought the hand up to eyelevel, staring with its startlingly human gaze.

"**Protect… hu-man…**" The second word was broken up, but understood nonetheless. Before she could try to comprehend what this meant, the Rogue had lurched forward, eyes rolled into the back of its head as it fell, face-first into the building.

"Mikasa!" "Oi, Ackerman!" "Mikasa!" Various shouts sounded out, as most of the group was worried for her safety.

The Titan 'corpse' seemed to be letting off abnormal amounts of steam.

…

…

"**EREN!**" The entire group surrounded the aforementioned, who lay within the nape of the Rogue Titan's neck, eyes half-lidded. He was alive, as far as they could tell.

"O-oi… Calm down, everyo-GHK!" Eren found himself no longer within the squishiness that was Titan-goop, instead on the hard stone of the ground, pinned there by Annie. Mikasa stood off to the right, tears in her eyes as she stared down at him. Christa soon joined Annie on the ground, along with Ymir, as they all doted on the one they'd thought dead, although in different ways.

"Eren. As soon as we're out of Trost, we're sparring. No exceptions." Annie.

"I-I was so afraid, that it w-was true, th-that you were dead… I'm so glad it's not, Eren…" Christa.

"You idiot, you had me worried. Who would keep my day from being as dull as it is usually, with you gone?" Ymir.

"S-so, you guys aren't worried, at all, about me coming out of that Titan?"

"I'm just… glad that you're alive, Eren." Mikasa managed to let out, clenching her teeth a moment later to stifle a sob.

With all that was going on, coupled with his exhaustion, a lapse in control was the least of his worries. He could practically feel how red his cheeks surely were. Why all of these people cared so much for him, he had no clue.

Though, Annie's kiss from earlier that day was enlightening. Speaking of which, he had just received another, in front of everyone, from each of the women gathered. Afterwards, they all turned glares at one-another, occasionally growling lowly.

Women were _scary_ when after the same man.

* * *

_Titans… __**TITANS…**_

* * *

Scarier still, was the ease of which humanity could turn its back on an individual, given a reason.

"Cadet Yeager! Cadets Ackerman and Arlert! The answer to this next question, determines whether you live or die!" The situation wasn't looking good. Having told the nearest commanding officer of what had happened in Trost, they had been given the gag order. Letting out that they had a 'Titan-shifter' within Wall Rose would not sit well with the populace. Apparently, word had gotten out anyway, and that's why they found themselves surrounded by a portion of the defense team.

"Answer this! What are you?!"

This question hit Eren hard, as he had no idea how to answer. Clearly, he appeared to be human now. But after what he'd witnessed, within the form of a Titan, slaughtering countless other Titans, he wasn't so sure of himself. The reassurance he'd gained from his friends earlier, seemed to melt away as he was stared at by so many others as a _monster_.

'Damn it… I don't even know what I am anymore… How can I accomplish my goals if I'm no longer human?'

"Oi! Yeager! If you do not answer within the next minute, I will have all of our cannons within the area fire upon you, as well as Cadets Ackerman and Arlert! Answer now!"

"Sir, that would not be wise. Cadet Ackerman graduated in Place 2, making her skills valued just a tad bit behind Cadet Yeager's. Please reconsider firing while she's down there." Rico Brzenska, a valued member of the Stationary Guard. Her opinion had much weight in terms of both militant and political views.

'I'm glad… You'll be able to live, Mikasa, despite being related to me…' This train of thought was interrupted by the aforementioned.

"Cutting. Slicing. Dicing. Anything in-between. My skills are quite valued, hm? Well, harm Eren Yeager in anyway, and you'll be witnessing my skills firsthand." Her voice was cold, her gaze matching. Swords at the ready, she'd protect the last of her family at all costs.

In all of this, Armin was racking his brain for ways to convince the people around them that his best friend wasn't a threat to humanity. 'Shit… At least half of the people here are from the 104th… Why do they doubt Eren, then..?' For once, he couldn't think. 'I'm so sorry, Eren… for all my supposed intellect, the one time it really counts, I can't think of anything…!'

…

…

"…What the-?!"

"Did we hit him?!"

"What's with all the smoke?!"

"ENOUGH!" A yell could be heard within the smoke, which was now clearing at a steady rate. Within, they could see the crumbling form of a Titan-skeleton, muscle formed on much of the left arm. In the splattered remains of the hand, the fragments of a grapeshot were encased.

"ENOUGH OF ALL THIS BULLSHIT!" Dropping down from the neck of the behemoth, Eren stared out into the eyes of Rico, then the officer she stood behind.

"I am human!" This statement was met with a few scoffs, but others couldn't even manage that. "I am a human being, capable of something seen as alien, traitorous even! But I do not wish to hurt humanity with this ability! I aim to destroy every last Titan with what I've been given! I aim to lead humanity beyond the walls, to retake what's owed to us! The entirety of this world we live in, is ours! The Titans are simply holding it for us." A clenched fist slammed into his chest and back, as he pledged his heart to those around him.

"How can he say that, know that humanity has never had a victory against them..? How?" After the short speech from Cadet Yeager, Rico had huddled into herself, unsure of the situation for the first time since her graduation. She wanted to believe that he was right, that they could succeed! But so much was stacked against that.

"S-such an inspiration…"

"I feel stronger..!"

"Fuck those Titans! They're all just prey for us to hunt!"

Many yells along this line were uttered, as those who at first had doubted Eren's very humanity, now believed fully in him. Even the officer who had ordered his death. In fact, he'd been the one to yell first.

"I see that your file doesn't lie, Cadet Yeager." All went silent, as they heard the lighthearted, aged voice. All attention was now paid to Dot Pixis, Commander of the Stationary Guard. In times of strife, he was the go-to commander for all things. It was no surprise for him to be here, but here specifically was another matter.

"Eren Yeager, Age: 18. Height: 170 cm. Weight: 63 kg. Known as the best to come out of the Trainees' Division since Corporal Levi of the Scouting Legion. Also known to inspire those around him, making him a prime example of quote: 'the best humanity has to offer'. Recently known to be able to take on the form of a 15-meter Titan, distinctly muscular with dual-rowed teeth, pointed ears, a sharp nose, and an 'intense hatred for other Titans'. A pleasure to meet you." Throughout all of this, the calm smile on Pixis' face never left his aged face.

Having made his way up to where everyone had gathered around the commander, flanked by his friends, Eren nodded his head, a tad nervous. "O-of course. I take it that last bit of information is what you're here about?"

"Ah, yes. I wish to discuss some things I've been contemplating since hearing of your situation. The skeleton behind you gives more definition to my ideas. We'll be heading to the top of the walls. Don't dawdle." With that, Pixis zipped off, showing none of his age as he expertly used his maneuver gear.

* * *

_Titans… __**TITANS!**_

* * *

"I can do it, Sir! I can, and I will!"

"Good. The Elite Squad will be accompanying you for this. You'll be safe from any Titans that may linger while you accomplish this." Pixis took another swig from his stout, enjoying the burning sensation of cheap liquor pouring down his throat.

Finishing with a satisfied sigh, "Be sure to restock supplies, as well as catch up with your comrades. You may not see them again, after all is done." With a solemn nod, the commander walked off, probably to discuss his plans with those directly under his command.

"Mikasa, please stay behind for this one." Seeing immediate protest in her eyes, Eren stepped forward, hand grasping her chin gently as he stared into her eyes commandingly. "I'll be fine, Mikasa. With this ability, I'll be able to gain humanity its first victory."

"E-Eren, I-"

"And I want you to be up on the walls. I want you to watch. Watch as I bring the Titans their first defeat, in the form of that fucking boulder down there." His lips were dangerously close to her own. "Most of all…"

"P-Please, Eren…"

"I want you to be proud of me."

The following kiss burned hotter than any Titan's skin.

…

…

"Hey, Annie…"

"Yeah, Yeager?"

"You're cute when you're angry."

The resounding smack, followed closely by the more subtle 'smooch' could be heard for quite a ways still.

"If you wanted a kiss, you could've just said so, Yeager."

"Where's the fun in that?"

…

…

"I'll come back, Christa. I'd never do that to such a kind person."

"St-stop it, Eren… I won't be able to think straight during the mission at this rate…"

"That's not reason enough to stop me from doing this." A few minutes of silence.

"…O-oh my, Eren…"

…

…

"Oi, idiot. Lay it on me."

"So forward, Ymir."

Panting, heated whispers, wet smacks.

"One of us has to be… Otherwise, it'd be dull…!"

* * *

_Titans… __**TITANS…**_

* * *

"**PROTECT!**"

Truly, that was the only word that Eren could seem to manage within the Titan, and yet, it spoke all the same as any speech he'd uttered. Veins visibly ablaze beneath its skin, eyes glowing a powerful blue in comparison to the usual eerie green, teeth sharpened further.

This sudden augmentation, this surge of complete, _unadulterated __**power**_, brought on by some unknown reason. Whatever it was, helped immensely, as it allowed him to easily carry the giant boulder, all while running at a steady jog. Sure, its muscled looked to be straining immensely, but it was otherwise unaffected.

"We'll win…" Rico, part of the Elite Squad guarding Eren, uttered weakly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Because of that man… humanity will win!"

Up above, atop the breached portion of the wall, sat Eren's friends from his training days. Even Jean was there, gazing at the charging form of the Rogue Titan with a sense of pride. "He'll make a believer out of all of us… damn Yeager-brat.."

As they stared, each of the women that'd had their feelings reciprocated touched a hand to their lips, almost unconsciously, at the same time. "Eren…" They each whispered.

The two that remained quiet, Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Fubar, simply stared at him blankly. A slight smirk finally worked its way onto Reiner's face. "What a guy… he's almost a Warrior…" Hearing this, Bertholdt blinked at the buff man, a small amount of understanding working its way onto his face after a minute.

"**PROTECT! PROTECT! PROTECT!**" Finally, Eren thought, as he felt himself slam the boulder into the broken gate, forming a sturdy blockade. Finally, after all these years of losing to those filthy Titans. Finally…

Humanity had won.

* * *

_Titans… __**TITANS!**_

* * *

Well, it really took me a while to get around to doing this one. Multiple things came up, though mainly my struggles with Algebra/Trig. I had to divert a lot of my time to that, just to keep caught up. Now, though, I think I have what we're currently going over down pat, so more time to write.

Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, and to those who'll continue to review, even after my unannounced absence. Hope you enjoyed this. Leave a review, even if it's to tell me to keep going/not. Every bit helps.

Seeya.


End file.
